pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Shifter (Jenny)
Origin Debuting in 2002 in the Barbelith online community, Jenny Everywhere was created by Canadian comic book artist, Steven Wintle, and is the first open-source character specifically created for everyone to use. Wintle, who uses the internet alias Moriarty, described her by saying, "She has short, dark hair. She usually wears aviation goggles on top of her head and a scarf around her neck. Otherwise, she dresses in comfortable clothes. She is average size and has a good body image. She has loads of confidence and charisma. She appears to be Asian or Native American. She has a ready smile." In the post where he first proposed the character, Wintle described her as: "If I had to compare her to anything, it would be like if Tintin listened to Le Tigre and joined the Fantastic Four. She's excitable, passionate, attentive, curious, and caring. Like Captain Marvel, she's just a really powerful kid." Jenny Everywhere exists in all dimensions at once. She has the accumulated wisdom of all her other selves, and she can potentially shape or change dimensional properties. Since she exists everywhere at the same time, she may find herself in any situation, be it riding dinosaurs in the Wild West or arm wrestling Richard Nixon on the moon. For the Shifter, any adventure is possible. Jenny prefers to get out of dangerous situations without the use of her (undefined) powers. She thrives on the thrill and always plays fair, even if it brings her close to death. The goggles and scarf were her mother's, who was a famous pilot before she disappeared. She has a boyfriend, Jimmy Wherever, an imperfect clone, Jenny Somewhere, a copy-cat wannabe, Jenny Anywhere, and a pre-op transgendered version of herself, Johnny Everywhere. Her favorite food is toast. "The Paragraph" Jenny Everywhere is an open source Character and was created specifically for use by anyone. The only rule about using her is that your work must have this notation: "The character of Jenny Everywhere is available for use by anyone, with only one condition. This paragraph must be included in any publication involving Jenny Everywhere, in order that others may use this property as they wish. All rights reversed." While most of her adventures, as well as her various artistic interpretations, are under copyright to their respective creators (including her first appearance) the character and idea are free for anyone and everyone to use. Notes *Her creation was inspired by Octobriana. *Jenny Everywhere is played by Jade Ford in the Legacy of the Masque web series. *Francesca Aquilina stars as Jenny Everywhere in the British short film, Jenny Everywhere: Mitigating Circumstances. See Also *The Shifter Archive *Comixpedia *The Free Universe *Wikipedia *Jenny Everywhere Day: August 13th *TV Tropes *Romaine Lubrique *Deviant Art Category:2002 Debuts Category:Steven Wintle-Creator Category:Open Source Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Native American Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Movie Characters Category:Juvenile Heroes Category:Asian Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Everywhere Family Characters Category:Text Story Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleporting Characters Category:Webseries Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Extra-Dimensional Characters Category:Directionally Themed Characters